Lose Control
by Les Amants
Summary: When Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru can't take Konoha's pain anymore and join the Akatsuki, will life become easier or harder for them? POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Hey, so this is an ItaSaku fic! It's a bit dark at first and please don't flame me because this is my first story that's not an oneshot. Erm… the characters might get a little OOC, but I still tried to make them normal, so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of its characters.**

Sakura sighed as she walked through Konoha. She tried to ignore all the whispers and glares that were shot in her direction. Her once bright jade eyes were dull and she didn't hold herself in a prideful manner anymore. She was like a broken doll, for everyone who had once played with her now hated her. She entered her flat and sat down in the faded red chair that sat in her living room. She winced as the memory flooded her mind once again.

"_Sasuke!" She cried out as she spotted him walking in the gates of Konoha. Naruto followed after her and was smiling from ear to ear. She was just about to hug him when his hand shot out and punched her in the chest. Hinata, who had been watching from afar, instantly ran to her with Neji following her. Naruto shouted at Sasuke for doing that and wouldn't let him past. Sasuke hit him with a chakra-infused kick and sent Naruto flying. He slowly approached Sakura and Neji pulled Hinata away to keep her from getting hurt. She shakily got to her feet and stood rigidly in front of him. "Why?" She asked with a single tear got to her feet and stood rigidly in front of him. "Why?" She asked with a single tear sliding down her cheek. He bent down and said into her ear, "Why? 'Sasuke, don't leave me!' You really thought that you would be able to stop me?" He mocked her. He shouted out to all of Konoha, "You let this weakling disgrace your village and honor her for doing so!" She looked around at the villagers' faces and not one disagreed with him. She turned and ran. And not one pair of footsteps followed her._

Ever since that day 3 weeks ago, Sasuke had turned everyone against her. _Even Ino and Hinata…_ The tears streamed down her face and her shoulder-length hair, which was now a dirty pink, drooped around her face.

"You're forgetting us again." She heard behind her before strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind the chair. The arms released her and sand lifted her from the chair into a certain redhead's embrace. "Shikamaru… Gaara…" She whispered brokenly.

For some reason, Shikamaru and Gaara never turned against her, no matter how many times Sasuke tried to make them. A boy named Hikaro had taken over as Kazekage and Gaara had moved to Konoha. They both stayed with her at her flat and took care of her. _"Think of us as your overprotective older brothers." _They had said to her with wide smiles the day they moved in. They all shared a bed, for Sakura had nightmares frequently, so they comforted her when she woke. She sighed as they washed her and set her to sleep.

The next day, Sakura went to her meadow. This meadow was filled with paper cherry blossoms that she had made and hidden kunai. She had spent much of childhood here and had even shown Shikamaru and Gaara where it was.

She was hollow again and looked so as she spread ten kunai around her. She chose the sharpest one and positioned it at her wrist. _It would be better if I were dead. No one would be burdened anymore and Shikamaru and Gaara wouldn't have to take care of me anymore._ She thought. She was just about to dig it into her wrist when several of her cherry blossoms were crushed. She whipped around, snarling, as her eyes flashed red. She could never have been more shocked at the sight that greeted her.

There stood Itachi Uchiha, with a concerned look on his face, and not even flinching from the kunai knife that she sent into the tree next to his head. He began to approach her and she did the first thing she thought of.

She ran.

She whipped through the trees and didn't realize it when he was right behind her. He was just about to grab her arm when…

**Itachi POV**

_What the hell is wrong with her? _I thought as I entered this strange meadow and saw her there snarling at me with red eyes. Then, she ran and I couldn't let her go. Not when she looked so broken.

I almost caught her arm when she slipped and began to fall. I wasn't fast enough to catch her and so I was shocked when I saw her fall slow and her body twist until she landed on her feet. WAIT. She had claws and cat ears and… a tail? I watched, dumbfounded, as I watched her transform into a leopard. I had my sharingan activated but I couldn't copy this jutsu. So, the first thing that pops up in my mind is _She has a kenkai-genkai! _She began running again but I wasn't prepared when I saw her get speared in the side. "KISAME!" I screamed. He came out of the bushes and I grabbed his throat and pushed him against a tree. He gasped and I let go of him, immediately pulling the spear out of Sakura's side and trying to figure out how I could possibly check her when she's an animal. I watched as she turned back into a human and heard Kisame gasp at her transformation. Then it was my turn to gasp when I found her wound and watched it heal all on its own.

She apparently finished healing herself, so I sat down with her head in my lap. Kisame gave me a look but I just shook my head. He sat down against a tree and we waited for her to wake up.

**Hey hey. So I'm sorry for the half-cliffie but I have to spread the story out so ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH and please review. :]**


	2. The Choice

**Hey! So here is chapter 2 of Lose Control. Thank you to the people that reviewed and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way.**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Gaara, you find her yet?" I shouted out. I heard a disgruntled no come from him as he used his sand's eye to search for Sakura. Ever since we had started living with Sakura, the latest she ever came home was at 6 pm, but it was now 8:30 and she had not shown up. We had searched the whole town and even stooped to asking _Sasuke_ if he knew where she was. But no one knew of her location.

"Hey." I heard Gaara say. "WHAT?" I nearly yelled in frustration. "We haven't checked the meadow yet." I hit my head against the wall of our living room. I immediately sprang out the window with Gaara tailing me.

_~ 30 minutes later ~_

I sighed as I landed in a tree just outside the meadow. I looked around and gasped as I saw the crushed paper blossoms and the circle of kunai knives. Gaara looked at me and I nodded. These paper blossoms were almost like parts of Sakura herself. If you crushed even one, her _talent_ shot up and she turned feral. I used my new technique _the shadow tracking jutsu _to follow Sakura's shadow's path. Gaara fixed the crushed blossoms and we left.

**No one's POV**

Itachi sprang to his feet as he sensed approaching ninja. Kisame had two kunai ready to throw and Itachi had a fireball jutsu ready in his throat.

Shikamaru and Gaara crashed into the clearing. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame, both members of Akatsuki. Gaara began to growl as he spotted an unconscious Sakura behind them. He was just about to attack when he realized he couldn't move. "Shikamaru?" He asked confused. "Now, just wait a minute, Gaara. What were you two doing with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked patiently. Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks. "I found her in that meadow about to perform suicide. She was startled by my presence and ran. I chased her but Kisame accidently speared her in the side while she was a leopard…" He waited for confused reactions from the two Leaf ninja but received none. He continued. "I healed her and we have been waiting for her to wake up." He sighed.

Suddenly, the wind began to roar around them. Leaves swirled everywhere and Kisame took refuge behind Samehada. A few trees fell over and Itachi felt a kunai knife pressing into his back. He slowly turned around and was shocked to meet burning red eyes. The knife began to dig into his abdomen and he closed his eyes.

"Sakura!" He heard Shikamaru shout and the wind suddenly dropped. The kunai's pressure vanished and he opened his eyes and saw Gaara and Shikamaru hugging Sakura. _Wait, what? _He thought. Sakura was the one doing that? Then he heard the yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?" Both Leaf ninja shouted. Sakura sighed and said, "Why? Because no one wants me in Konoha, Shika! NO ONE. Everyone hates me and it's all because of stupid Sasuke."

**Itachi's POV**

I bristled hearing that it was my brother's fault that Sakura, who used to look so happy, now was so broken.

"The three of you, join the Akatsuki."  
I didn't realize that I had said that until all three Leaf nins were staring at me. Kisame hissed in my ear. "_What do you think you are doing?" _I rolled my eyes and waited for their decision.

"Why?" They all asked in unison.

"You all have _talents_ that none of our current Akatsuki members have. Shikamaru Nara, you have powerful shadow jutsus and the IQ that no one can match. Gaara, previously of the Sand and now of the Leaf, you have chakra-infused sand that you may command at will. Sakura Haruno." She stiffened when I spoke her name. "You have a certain kenkai-genkai that you have chosen to keep hidden. I will not alert Pein of this and neither will Kisame if you do not wish us to, but even without that, you are still the best medic nin and strongest kunoichi that the ninja world has ever seen. You are all valuable assets to the Akatsuki." I finished.

They all looked very shocked that I was so accepting of them. I looked at them and one by one they all nodded. I looked at Kisame and he alerted Pein that they were joining us.

As I led them toward the Akatsuki base, I noticed how Shikamaru's and Gaara's gazes never strayed far from Sakura's face. I looked at her and understood why. Her expression was of one who feels that they were shattered and lost. For some reason, this unsettled me and I wanted her to at least smile. I wasn't sure why I felt like this. Father and Mother had not told me much about feelings towards others outside our family and clan. And I knew that Sasuke didn't have much idea either, by the way he had broken Sakura… I resolved to just forget it and let it breathe if it so needed to.

We entered the building that we had disguised as an empty cave. I nodded at Kisame and he headed off to prepare food rations. I led them to Pein's office and they followed me inside after I heard Pein's quiet "Come in." Pein looked up from his papers to analyze the three shinobi. I waited for his response and as I saw his face expression change into one of sympathy when he looked at Sakura, I knew that he had already accepted them into our tight-knit family.

**Well, this turned out much better than I thought it would… Anyway, I have no idea how long that this story will be. But, as usual, please review and continue reading! :]**


	3. Training

**Hey hey! Zaneeya here and introducing the third chapter of Lose Control. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed me or this story. Just a simple "Liked it" or "Love it" makes me happy…but enough of my babbling, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I own only the plot. If I did own it, Itachi would have never massacred the clan and he would have been Sakura's best friend until they finally fell in love. Oh and Sasuke wouldn't have been so power hungry… I hate him for that.**

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed as I felt Pein's gaze upon me. It wasn't a sigh of sadness, but a sigh of relief. For once in three weeks, I have found a place where I feel like I belong. Pein began to speak and I prepared myself for utter rejection. Because of my expectations, I was shocked by his next words.

"Very well, I shall explain partners to you. Hidan is partners with Konan, Kakuzu is partners with Zetsu, Deidara is partners with Sasori, Itachi shall be partners with Sakura, Tobi shall be partners with Shikamaru, and Kisame will be partners with Gaara." He somehow said all in one breath.

I looked confused at him. "What? Weren't there more members?" I questioned him.

He nodded his head at this and began explaining. "Yahiko was killed by Mist ninja, Nagato was killed by Rain ninja, and Orochimaru has… _defected_ from us."  
I nodded in understanding. Itachi led us outside where Kisame and Tobi were waiting. As soon as I came out, Tobi _glomped_ me. I shoved him off and said curtly, "Madara." Kisame and Itachi looked at me, shocked, while Tobi whined in his real voice, "_Aw, cherry, you don't have to ruin my fun like that."_ I laughed and said, smiling, "Haha, ok, Tobi." We split up to go with our assigned partners and I smiled when I heard Shika's voice say, "You are such a troublesome _drag._"

Itachi led me to our new shared room and showed me how the room was divided by a white chakra line on the floor. I was shocked at my half. Not because it was terrible, but because I _loved_ it. The bedspread was decorated by a sakura blossom print in black and white. The carpet was tinted pink, green, and purple, giving off the appearance of falling petals and leaves. The wardrobe had flower engravings and vines trailing up the sides of the mirror hanging on the door. And the desk… Oh, the desk. It had paper all set up for my blossoms. I experimentally took a paper and made one of my cherry blossoms and as I let it drop from my hand, it stopped falling and turned into a flower-shaped ball of chakra. I touched it with my finger and the chakra blended with my own. I sat in the little beanie chair and sighed. But then I froze, Sasuke wouldn't leave me alone, not even here. I trembled as he approached and felt myself unconsciously using my kenkai-genkai to disappear. He came closer until he was right in front of me. "SAKURA!" As soon as I heard that voice and felt the warm hands on my shoulders, I realized that this wasn't Sasuke in front of me, it was Itachi. I collapsed into his arms while becoming visible again. He carried me to my bed and rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words into my ear, softly, softly, ever so softly.

The next morning, I woke up and found that Itachi wasn't in the room. I looked at the desk and found an Akatsuki robe draped over the chair with a note on it.

_Sakura,_

_I don't blame you for anything that you may think._

_But know that I am not my brother and will never treat you like he does._

_Because you deserve better._

_~Itachi_

I smiled and put on the robe, finding it perfectly tailored to my size, height, and curves. I walked out into the corridor after tucking the note inside my pocket. I walked into the living room and was immediately embraced by Gaara. "Are you OK?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded. They had long since gotten attuned to my chakra flows, even using them to sense my feelings. He released me and I grabbed an apple from the table. I finished eating the apple and threw it away just as I reached the training grounds outside.

I found Itachi standing there, watching Deidara and Sasori spar. I walked over to him and hugged him around his waist. He seemed a bit startled at my actions but he relaxed after a few seconds. I let go and smiled at him. He nodded in understanding and smiled back. "We need to see just how strong you are." I nodded and Deidara and Sasori exchanged with us. We took off our robes and I prepared myself. He ran at me and we engaged in close-combat. He sent punches at my abdomen but I dodged them with a flip and aimed a chakra-infused kick at his head. He dodged it and sent ten kunai at me. I flash-stepped out of the way and landed a chakra-infused punch to the center of his back. He went flying into a tree and I smiled as he got up and dusted himself off. "Not bad." He said.

"Oh, we've only just begun." I said with a smirk.

**No One's POV**

Sakura then activated her kenkai-genkai. Her eyes turned deep purple and had tiny flecks of white and black scattered in them. Itachi was shocked and continued to watch her as she changed in the tiniest of ways. Her hair grew to the middle of her back and swirled in its own wind. Her whole being glowed with chakra of ever-changing color and her clothing was shredded to that of her upper-body bindings and her short black tights. Suddenly, she was rushing towards him and he unleashed a grand fireball jutsu, but to his surprise she ran straight through it.

She kicked him into the air and did an even faster version of Neji's 64 Palms, but without the chakra points. As he fell at an unspeakable rate, Sakura landed on the ground and caught him using her levitation. She laid him on the ground and healed him until he was back in perfect health. She smiled as she saw everyone else staring at her, except for Pein who was smiling.


	4. Forbidden History

**Hey, readers! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, or favorite this story! Who knew Sakura could give such a kick? Hahaha, well, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. All rights go to Kishimoto-sama. I own only the plot.**

Itachi groaned as he woke up from their intense sparring session. _Damn, if she fights like that in a sparring session, how is she in an all-out fight? _He thought as he remembered the events that had passed. He sat up and saw Sakura smiling at him with amusement glinting in her eyes. She had already put on her robe and had folded his beside him. He tested out his limbs, but felt no pain or soreness. Sakura laughed as she watched and explained.

"I used my kenkai-genkai to heal you so you're in perfect health." She said.

Pein came up then. "Why didn't you tell me that you had such a powerful kenkai-genkai?" He questioned her. She sighed. "I have kept my clan's talent hidden ever since I first discovered it." She said while looking down. "Discovered it? Didn't your parents tell you about it?" He asked, confused. She looked back up at him, her eyes burning. "My parents are dead! My whole clan is dead! Killed by the Nine-Tails nineteen years ago! I was adopted by the Harunos after five years of being in an orphanage! I discovered my kenkai-genkai at the age of four when the orphanage bully picked me as his target!" She screamed at him. She then pulled up her shirt to show a scorch mark on her back. "He gave me this using a kitchen burner! I almost killed half of the other orphans!" She shouted. Her chakra was flaring dangerously by now and many of the other Akatsuki had taken a step back from her.

She breathed in and out, in an attempt to calm herself while Itachi was tracing soothing circles on her back. "What… is your kenkai-genkai called?" Pein asked carefully, not wanting to enrage her again. She smiled wryly and answered. "The trachosukin." Pein's eyes widened in shock. "What is your clan name?" He asked. Sakura let out a wicked laugh. "I am the heiress of the Chatukeis." Pein smiled. Itachi knew what this meant. Sakura's clan was part of the forbidden history. Her clan had been originally demons, but when they lost that form and became humans, they gained powers that grew stronger through the generations. Since Sakura was the last heiress, she was the most powerful Chatukei there would ever be. But now Itachi was confused. "If the Chatukei clan was so powerful, how were they destroyed?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "The Chatukei way of making each generation stronger is to feed all their power into the newborn baby. I was the only one born that night and when the Nine-Tails struck, all members of the clan were exhausted from feeding all their power into me. I was protected by the last barrier my father and mother ever cast." She said, with a bit of pride and sadness mixed in her voice. "Now, members of my clan had married and reproduced with other clans before. Such as the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan…" she said laughing at Itachi's jaw dropping at the mention of his own clan. "This means that I basically have every kenkai-genkai ever used and my own powers overlap those of all the Jinchuuriki combined. Need proof?" She explained and questioned. Pein nodded.

Her eyes changed to those of Itachi's Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then, they turned into Pein's grey ringed eyes. Finally, they turned into the Hyuuga's pale eyes and her veins strained near her eyes. They then receded back into her jade green eyes. Itachi noticed that after telling them this, she no longer looked broken. She looked proud and… happy. Kisame strolled up just then. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said, with humor in his voice. She grinned at him.

Pein smiled and summoned all the Akatsuki to the office room of their headquarters. As they all filed in, Sakura sat next to Gaara and Shikamaru, who looked very comfortable in their robes. (A/N: Now, don't you forget about them! They get recognition, too, you know.) Itachi took the chair next to Sakura and waited for Pein to give them their missions.

**Aw, that was a little painful for Sakura, but I had to find some way of explaining her Trachosukin… anyway, in the next chapter, Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru will all go on their first missions. Keep in mind that they are all now marked down as S-ranked criminals. So… review and maybe I won't make you wait a week just for one chapter! Haha jk but seriously, REVIEW!**


	5. Missions and Relationships

**AAAAHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I got distracted *embarrassed* but that's no excuse… Well, I 'll give you what you have been waitin' for… GOMENASAI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, well, you know what would happen.**

Sakura seemed tense as she awaited Pein's orders. Itachi glanced at her with worry hidden in his eyes. Gaara was using his sand to braid her hair, which had stayed at a new knee-length. It seemed that everything about her was quicker ever since she had finally let go of her fearful inhibitions. Shikamaru had made a small kitten out of shadows, and she was absently stroking it as it slept in her lap. Itachi had long since figured out his feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi. He reached out his hand to grasp hers and ran his thumb over the back of it. She looked at him and smiled, a small wordless way of saying thanks. Kisame snickered and nudged his side. "Shut up or we'll eat shark fin soup tonight." Itachi growled at him. Kisame's grin dropped and he fingered his gills self-consciously.

Pein began speaking at that instant. " I am sending Itachi, Sakura, Gaara, Kisame, Shikamaru, and Tobi on a joint mission to gather intel in Konoha about their plans regarding the Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Hidan had a scowl growing on his face. "How do _we _know that _those three_ won't betray us once they get there?" He muttered. A glinting kunai knife appeared at his throat, levitating. Sakura stood up slowly, while Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Gaara, and Shikamaru all slouched in their chairs with smirks on their faces. Sakura's eyes were narrowed and her eyes flickered from green to red to blue to purple and back again. "_Bitch, say that again." _She snarled. Hidan's eyebrows furrowed and he spat back at her. "**How do we know you won't just go crawling back to those Konoha weaklings?" **He shouted. The kunai dug into his throat, drawing blood, and Sakura's eyes turned into a red-eyed glare of bloodlust. "Do you _really _need me to answer that, you baka?" She said, evenly. The kunai knife pushed Hidan out of his chair until he was struggling to pull it away from his throat. Itachi chuckled and the other four ninja of the team stood up with him. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Come Sakura, we should stock up our supplies." She nodded and the kunai knife disappeared. Her expression mellowed and she leaned into Itachi, listening to the chuckles that followed them as the intel team left the room.

Sakura sat at her desk, making chakra paper blossoms and flattening them to pack inside all her pockets and weapons pouch. "You're not packing any kunai?" Itachi asked as he packed up both their clothes into one small knapsack. She knew she could trust him, as they were already as close as two people could be, if not closer. She laughed and shook her head. "My chakra is dangerous enough, ne?" She teased. He smiled and took the spare hundred that she had managed to make in two minutes, packing them in between her clothes. Itachi then laid on her bed with his arm open for her. She smiled and laid beside him, curled into his side. "Itachi, do you… _care _for me?" She asked tentatively. He chuckled and replied, "We are in this position and you're asking me that?" in a husky voice. She giggled and poked his side. She stood up and pulled on his hand until he stood. He wrapped her in his embrace and she sighed. "Are your friends okay with… us?" He questioned into her hair. "I think that if they weren't, Shika and Gaara would've long ago come in here to beat your ass!" She laughed at his shocked expression. She grabbed the knapsack and transformed it into a long blue ribbon. She tied it into her braided hair (A/N: Remember? Gaara braided it.) and smiled at the cheated look in Itachi's eyes. She grinned cheekily at him and twirled out the door. Shikamaru caught her as she fell into the hallway. "Overdoing it again, un?" He teased. She rolled her eyes and pressed her palm into his face and laughed as Gaara had to fight off a spluttering Shikamaru. Itachi came out and kissed Sakura's cheek. He peered at the rosette's friends. Gaara laughed and said "Hey, we're not gonna kill ya for lovin' her. It's time she had someone that she could count on." Sakura punched his arm and nettled him. "HEY! I'm right here ya know!" He chuckled and led them out of the Akatsuki base.

~TIMESKIP~

Sakura took in a shuddering breath as she landed in front of Konoha's front gates. Tobi ran up to her. "Cherry-chan is OK?" She smiled and whispered, "Yea, I'm alright." She transformed their appearances to make sure that they looked like normal travelers. Her pink hair shortened to her waist and flowed black; her eyes grew a little smaller and turned brown. She wore a lilac dress that had short sleeves and reached her knee. Itachi's hair became white and his eyes appeared blue. His Sharingan was unaffected as he gazed at his new wardrobe. He wore a commoner's garb, but still looked attractive. His face didn't have tear ducts and his features softened a bit. Tobi became a black-eyed blonde-haired man with a trader's clothes. Gaara now had blue-tinted silver hair and his normal eyes. He looked like the normal coal man. Shikamaru had short spiky brown hair with green eyes and wore a carpenter's wardrobe. Lastly, Kisame had reddish hair with blonde tips and his eyes were purple. He wore the standard traveler's garb and his face had a softer look. Itachi looked at their appearances and nodded. "Very creative." Sakura grinned at him and explained the plan.

"We will split up with our partners and gather as much info as we can. At dusk, find the two-floor building with a dark red roof. We will meet there and share our findings." She threw two sets of keys to Shikamaru and Gaara, tucking the last into her pocket. "Now, GO!" They all flashed to different locations.

Gaara and Kisame looked the best buds from childhood, Shikamaru and Tobi looked like the athletes out on vacation, and Sakura and Itachi looked like the best friends that could or couldn't be together. "Restrain yourself, Itachi. We don't need anyone thinkin' that you're such a hentai!" Sakura said in a teasing tone. Itachi groaned and walked beside her. _Oh, this is gonna be good._ Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

**Well, I hope you liked and really, Gomen for the long wait… Please Review even though I don't deserve it… :{ Ja ne.**


	6. Hasty Intel and the New Grounds

**HELLO! Um… sorry for the wait again, I am bad at remembering when to write new stuff… Anyways, I am not sure exactly what I will make this story do so if you have any ideas that you really want, PM me and I'll do my best to get them done quickly! On to the story!  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto? I am Asian but I am not Japanese!**

3rd Person POV

Itachi and Sakura walked side-by-side as they surveyed Konoha's current state. The villagers conversed and joked around with the merchants, and the few ninja that were walking around were relaxed and looked fairly happy. Sakura soon stopped looking at them. Konoha already looked so much happier, and she hadn't even been gone that long… What, it had only been a day? Itachi looked down as she turned her face into his shoulder. He took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. She gazed up at him and they smiled at each other. Walking through the streets of Konoha, they kept their hands intertwined, Sakura's black hair trailing in the breeze and Itachi's white hair, ruffled. (A/N: Remember? She changed their appearances?)

Meanwhile…

"Where are we headed?" A curious voice asked once again. "Argh, I already told you so shut up!" An annoyed voice muttered. "But, you only said somewhere!" The curious voice argued. "Hmph, then that means you should wait and see!" The annoyed voice grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked next to Tobi. _This guy is such a drag! _He thought, exasperated. On the outside, Shikamaru and Tobi were grinning and joking around as they acted like athletes who were taking a break. They stopped in front of the Hokage's building and sat down at a bench. "Now we wait."

At the other side of Konoha…

"How are we gonna do this?" Kisame questioned. "Well, we find a way to get it and go!" Gaara said casually. They strolled on to the training grounds and saw Kakashi Hatake, training what seemed to be his new team. They sat down under a tree and began what seemed to be an innocent bickering between friends.

In front of the Hokage's building…

"Okay, I see them coming, let's move somewhere else." Shikamaru said, as he saw Itachi and Sakura approaching. He walked away from the bench and headed towards the Great Hokage Statues. Tobi followed him with a backwards wave to Sakura and Itachi.

Sakura and Itachi…

Sakura chuckled as she saw Tobi retreat with a wave. Itachi nodded. They reached the bench and started a conversation that appeared to be a caution from an over-protective guy and a confident girl.

"Are you sure she'll help?"  
"Oh, relax, of course she will. She has to!"  
"Well, she won't if you're so rude!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"Good luck."  
"Yea, see ya later."

The conversation could have been about anything, but it was their way of telling each other to be careful. Sakura put on an innocent face with large, frightened eyes, as she entered the building. Itachi looked worried as he walked away. Sakura bumped into one female shinobi and looked like she was going to cry. "Oh dear, what is it that you need, child?" The kunoichi asked. "Um, w-where i-is th-the Ho-ho-hokage's off-office?" She asked, with a stutter. The kunoichi took pity on her and led her there. She slowly entered the room, looking fearful for her life. "Ho-hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned around. "Oh! Call me Tsunade, little one." She nodded as she spoke again. "Ho-hokage Tsu-tsunade-sama?" Tsunade sighed. She'd have to be gentle with this one. "Yes, dear, what do you need?" "M-my family! Th-they were a-attacked on our w-way b-back h-home to Ko-konoha!" She cried with tears in her eyes. "Pl-please help t-them!" She begged. "Okay, I will send five of my best ninja to-" She was interrupted. "No! H-he said th-that y-you have to c-come or else, h-he'd k-k-kill them!" Her breath caught while saying kill. "Ok, I'll leave right now, you stay here!" Tsunade yelled as she flashed out the open window.

Sakura looked after with a look of disgust on her face. "Ugh, gullible idiot." She quickly looked through all the papers and found one that interested her.

_Suna requests that the nin of _

_Konoha help Suna with the pursuit and war against the_

_Akatsuki, regarding the take-down of Sasori no Akasuna, and all other affiliations. _

_Crap! _She thought as she realized that they were planning to do it in a week and flashed to where Itachi was. "We must go back, now!" He nodded, startled at the intense look in her eyes. They headed off to find Shikamaru and Tobi.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, stop fighting! You're distracting my pupils!" Kakashi yelled. Kisame and Gaara looked up. "What? Why the hell does it matter? It's not like anything big's gonna happen!" Kisame sneered. "Actually, yes there is! There is going to be a war so I suggest that you idiots get off your butts and go home!" Kakashi yelled back, as he revealed his sharingan eye. They jumped and yelled, "COPY-NINJA!" They ran away right into Shikamaru and Tobi.

"What the hell-" Shikamaru yelped as all four were grabbed and whisked away back to the base. They were dragged inside Pein's office and the door slammed behind them. Sakura took their appearances away hurriedly. "Pein, Suna and Konoha are teaming up to wage a war against us in one week's time. Their primary target is Sasori and then they will try to take down the rest of us." Sakura burst out. Everyone was shocked except for Pein. "Good work Sakura! Tell everyone that they are to prepare their weapons and train at S-level everyday with their partners. Two hours for each pair of partners and they must go all out." He ordered and she immediately notified all the members telepathically. "They know where to go. Itachi, lead them to the war training grounds." Pein instructed.

Itachi nodded and led them out. He went to the living room where everyone was waiting and place his hands on the ground. He forced chakra through them and a large 4-foot wide hole opened in the ground. "Okay, go!" One-by-one, the Akatsuki jumped in the hole and vanished. Soon, Itachi and Sakura were the only ones left. "What about Pein?" She asked. "He has his own route in his office." Itachi supplied. She looked apprehensively at the tunnel. "Trust me." Itachi told her. She looked at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and jumped in. She heard Itachi follow her and she soon popped out into a very large underground cavern. She landed on a large platform that said Inner Strength. Kisame yelled to her that the platforms said what they wanted most in life, or what they treasured most. His said Life. He yelled that Itachi's has always said Family, whenever they came down here.

Sakura looked around and spotted Itachi as he landed on his own a few feet away. She looked down at his platform and it said…

…_Sakura._

**I'm sorry, I just HAD to do that! I mean come on, this story IS ITASAKU! What do you expect? Oh, and just to warn you, I will take a week until I update. How about that? That's my promise! At least one update per week! YEA, and if I don't then you can PM me and chew me out about it. OK! Ja ne.**


	7. Loss of Control Part 1

**Hey, I'm really sorry for taking so long to get this out, but I've been having a lot of stress lately. This chapter will be the first fight, which is between Sakura and Kisame. I got the idea for this from Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, but first, a little ItaSaku to start my writer's juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, seriously, you should know that by now.**

_Sakura looked around and spotted Itachi as he landed on his own a few feet away. She looked down at his platform and it said… _

…_Sakura._

**Sakura POV**

_Itachi valued… me? It couldn't be possible! Yeah, we're real close now, but… me?_ I spotted him looking at me, looking worried. I met his gaze, and smiled. I flashed over to him and collided with his body, startling him. "I-I-I…" _Crap! Why can't I say it?! _I took a deep breath and was about to speak when I was interrupted. "First training match, Sakura and Kisame." Pein announced. I looked apologetically at Itachi and he smiled at me. "Come on, we can talk later." I nodded and began to walk back towards my post when I felt a sudden tug in the recesses of my mind. _What- _I felt it again and my body lurched. _Oh no, not that! Not now!_

Itachi touched my shoulder, his eyes questioning me. I forced a smile and reassured him, "I'm ok, just moved a little too fast." He nodded and let me go. I flashed over to my post which was now connected with Kisame's and surrounded with water and thousands of my chakra blossoms. I was reassured by their preparations. I felt the tug again, and it was getting stronger. _No! I can't let it- No! I worked so hard to control it, I must hold it back! _I stood up straighter and set my resolve. I wouldn't lose to it, I couldn't lose to it…but the chances aren't looking so good this time around…

**Itachi POV**

I watched Sakura with a nervous eye. Konan appeared next to me. "What's up?" She asked me. I shook my head, eyes only for Sakura. "Something bad is going to happen with Sakura, I can feel it." I warned her. I could feel it in my gut and my newly awakened heart was screaming at me to stay near her, but with the first fight starting, there's nothing I could do. I kept my eye on her and hoped that she'd be okay.

**Sakura POV**

I could feel Itachi's eyes scrutinizing me, and I knew he was worried. I was worried too. If what I thought would happen really did happen, there was almost no chance that anyone would survive. _Kami, help me._ I prayed in my head.

I spotted Kisame readying himself, considering my strength, and I slid into a battle stance. I had to try not to use the Trachosukin or everything would happen that much faster. I was almost calm when Pein told us, "Go all out! Tune your skills, no holding back." I was horrified and rapidly becoming frantic. Hearing those words, the tug had gotten even stronger. I took deep breaths and told myself, if I didn't beat Kisame without using my kenkai-genkai, then I would use it. Not a moment before. Never would I have thought that Kisame was telling himself the same thing, already feeling Samehada's urge to kill.

"Start." Pein announced before flashing to safety. I sprang forward, wielding two chakra-created katanas. I clashed with Kisame, my chakra swords already being absorbed by Samehada. I cursed myself for forgetting that Samehada absorbed chakra. I dropped them and jumped back. Kisame made eye contact with me and mouthed two words, with soft eyes. '_Be careful.'_ I nodded and created a strong barrier, preventing my chakra from being sucked out. I took out two real kunai knives and sprang at him again. Metallic clangs filled the air as I aimed and landed a few chakra-infused kicks and cuts at Kisame.

Kisame jumped back and winced as the pain on my hits got to him. "You're not even using your gift yet and I already have to release Samehada." He said to me ruefully, while wincing a bit. I chuckled and shrugged back at him. "See how much I held back at Konoha, and why I love being with the Akatsuki?" I teased him. He smiled. I tensed up and watched as he unwrapped Samehada's bindings. I felt the power and absolute _hunger_ rolling off in waves from Samehada. I summoned a few chakra blossoms to me and absorbed their chakra. I slid back into a battle stance and wielded two real katanas that I had hidden in my sleeves. I moved all my other weapons to the bindings and holsters worn on my arms, legs, and waist. I ridded myself of the Akatsuki robe, now only in my knee length leggings and my chest bindings. I saw Kisame's eyes widen as he realized how many weapons I had hidden on my small frame. I chuckled at him and flipped the katanas. He nodded and ran towards me. Countless metallic clangs filled the air again, accompanied with male grunts as many of my attacks cut across his body.

I sprang back and chuckled as I took in his appearance. His clothing was ripped and he was bleeding in many places, but not in any vital parts. I was still in perfect condition and using the same two katanas. "I'm a good match for you, un?" I taunted him. He chuckled and I heard Deidara shout from his post, "Hey! Don't copy me, un!" We laughed as we heard a loud smack and Sasori muttering, "Shut up, baka." We caught each other's eyes and regained our focus.

Kisame suddenly morphed with Samehada, looking more shark-like than ever. I readied myself, but I wasn't ready for him to disappear into the water and a burning cut to be landed across the plane of my back. I cursed under my breath and I sprang away. I knew that now I had to activate the Trachosukin now. Just like a shark, the smell of blood had excited Kisame and he was now much harder to fight. If I didn't do it now, I wouldn't survive.

I took a deep breath and activated it. The air displaced around me suddenly was replaced and made a loud clap. My hair lengthened even more to the point of it almost touching the floor. I felt my eyes change and my wound heal instantly. If Kisame leveled up, I had to upgrade. Wind roared around me and I felt energized. Kisame better be ready or he wouldn't live another day.

I was just about to attack where I knew Kisame was located in the water, when I suddenly lurched forward. _What?! This soon? No, no, no! _My head ached and I cradled it with my hands, my trembling knees straining to hold me up, but they couldn't. I collapsed onto my knees and let out a long, anguished scream. I heard Kisame shout in surprise and murmurs of worry surface. I was changing and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself. This was mandatory every two years, at the least. The last time I had done this was 13 years ago. That time in the orphanage, at the age of four, it had happened. Now I was seventeen, and it was way overdue.

_Itachi… forgive me._ This was my last thought before the monster inside took over my body and I did the very thing that I had neglected to do for 13 years.

I lost control.

**Uhh, that was… interesting. Anyways, I hope this makes up for the lateness and please review to let me know what you think! :{] Zaneeya out.**


	8. Loss of Control Part 2

**Hey! It hasn't even been a week yet and I'm already giving you Part 2! See what a simple review does to me? :P Anyway, you absolutely MUST be dying to know what's going on with Sakura (duh, haha jk) so here it is! Also, tomorrow's my birthday! September 13! Wish me a happy birthday or no more for you! Haha jk, I could never do that! Anyway, R&R! xP**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this in EVERY chapter? You guys should know I don't own Naruto!**

_Itachi… forgive me. This_ _was my last thought before the monster inside took over my body and I did the very thing that I had neglected to do for 13 years. _

_I lost control._

**Itachi POV**

"SAKURA!" The scream that escaped from my mouth so royally was my heart's command. I watched, frozen and horrified, as she fell to her knees and screamed so painfully that my knees almost caved in. She tangled her hands in her beautiful hair and squeezed, trying so hard not to inflict any pain on us. We were her family now, the only family she actually cared for besides her real family. She couldn't lose us, she would break. Again. The only difference would be that it'd be a thousand times harder. Why? Because we'd have lost each other. That'd create the first hundredth hell, not a wonderful thing. Konan touched my arm and I knew what she wanted me to do, what everyone _needed _me to do. _Save her._

I was just about to spring forwards when Sakura just… just went limp. She stayed on her knees and didn't move. Her hair was dull and drooped around her face, hiding it from view and pooling on the floor. I took a step forward and called out, "Sakura?"

Then, with that simple sound that I had made, everything I knew about Sakura changed.

The whole training room began to shake and I watched as Sakura rose to her feet, her knees bent and arms hanging at her sides. But this couldn't be Sakura, no, it couldn't be. This… this was someone—no, some_thing_ else. I felt Konan slightly tugging on my sleeve and heard her small, fearful whimpers. I didn't move. I couldn't move, I was _scared_. But not for myself, no, I was scared for Sakura. What had happened to her? This question thrust forth one of my memories. The memory of when I first caught sight of Sakura.

_ I was still in ANBU when I took a day off to keep Sasuke company while he ventured through the streets of Konoha. He had been five years old and very curious about Konoha. We walked together, with me poking his forehead every now and then. Then, I saw it. A small flash of pink moving through the crowd. I was about to ask Sasuke about it when the crowd parted, revealing a small, pink-haired girl who looked to be the same age as Sasuke. She had her head down and none of the crowd even bothered to look at her. I was about to talk to her when another blonde, little girl came up and tapped her on the shoulder. I was the only one who noticed the broken look on her face before it transformed into an overly, cheerful one. _

_ To my surprise, the little blonde began to talk about Sasuke and told the little pinkette to stay away from him. Her eyes widened and she nodded silently. Then, she disappeared. The blonde screeched then ran off. That was when I decided to watch over that small pinkette._

Ever since then, I watched her. I fought to keep her safe and locked my heart away when I massacred the clan. I never thought I would see her again. Now, she had grown up and joined the Akatsuki. But why hadn't Sakura said anything?

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Kisame yell my name and I barely dodged a bolt of black chakra directed at me. I looked up and was shocked by what I saw. Sakura… had changed, to say the least. She hadn't transformed, but she wasn't the one controlling herself. There was a dark form around her and it was like a deadly shadow. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my mouth when I realized what it was. Akuma. Demon.

Sakura had a demon inside of her? I heard my name murmured and I turned. Pein was gripping Konan's shoulders and looking at me. I made eye contact and with his eyes, he told me one thing. _Only I could save her. _He knew what was going on! He knew! But I trusted him to tell me later. I turned back to Sakura and the demon was wreaking havoc. The pedestals were crumbled and Sasori was unconscious, with Deidara flustered about how to help him. The wings flapped and the demon hovered in the air, Sakura's body hanging limply in the center. Her eyes were open and flooded black (A/N: Hence the cover art for this story). The veins strained near her eyes and her expression was blank.

That was when I made my decision. Even if I was killed, I would save her. Why? Because I loved her. I activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and sprang forward. I was about to stab the demon with a kunai knife when my heart told me otherwise. And I trusted it. I threw the kunai at a wall, diverting the demon's attention from me. I got behind Sakura and I followed my heart's command. I wrapped my arms around her waist, enveloping her in my embrace and love. I felt a few sharp, but only slight pains slice my back. Then, we slowly began to descend to the ground.

As soon as we touched the ground, Sakura's knees gave out. I cradled her in my arms and checked her eyes. A beautiful shade of jade green that I loved. I knew that the demon was gone now and so I picked her up and carried her bridal style. I made eye contact with Pein and he nodded. I took her over to one of the beds carved out of the wall. I laid her there and drew the sheet over her. I thought that that was the end of it.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**Woohoo! I got this chapter done! I will be introducing a new OC in the next chapter! A little give-away, her name: Seyrua Chatukei. Nothing more! Happy Birthday to me! Ja ne!**


End file.
